thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AMC's The Walking Dead: The Video Game (2018 Video Game)
AMC's The Walking Dead Video Game is an american 2018 episodic adventure horror game it is developed by Scopley. It follows the story of protagonist Richard Kearney. *Developer *Scopely *Starring *Ogie Banks *Forest Whitaker *Tasia Valenza *Sara Cravens *Liam O'Brien *JB Blanc *Paul Bettany *Norman Reedus *Tonantzin Carmelo *Lauren Cohan *Samara Wiley *Joshua Gomez *Noah Fleiss *Nathan Fillion *Ciara Bravo *Ryan Forde Iosco *Cinzia Massironi *Sticky Fingaz *Brian Beacock *Maura Gale *Jason Dohring *Laurie Holden *Robbie Daymond *Seth Gilliam *Lennie James *Ross Marquand *Beatriz Rommelly *Ariel Alexandria Davis *Shaun Fleming *Yuri Lowenthal *Cutter Garcia *John Patrick Lowrie *Clancy Brown *Rebecca Honig *Khary Peyton *Al Lowe *Bonita Friedericy *Genre *Horror *Release Date *March 25 2018 *Based on *The Walking Dead from AMC. Storyline *Episode 1 It's Time to Do It *In Chapter 1 Huang (Ogie Banks) wakes up out of bed and then he exits his house and then he meets a ruthless criminal named Ferrara (Forest Whitaker) who is a ruthless criminal and then he tells Huang why he should never ever make the world end like that and then Ferara tells Huang that he may not appreciate any concerns. Huang has a group of zombies and then he shoots and kills them. Huang knows that a criminal named Forte (Hal Ozsan) who is going to shoot Huang and then Huang shoots and kills Forte. Huang returns back to his car and then he drives all over town. In Chapter 2 Huang makes a decision to do this himself and then he goes to tell Ferrara that it was not certain in any way and then he tells Ferrara to listen to me and then Huang says huh and then Ferrara says I am begging you and then Huang makes him back off and then he goes to meet his correspondent named Laurie (Tasia Valenza) who has more assigments due today and then he tells her that everything was fine and okay and then a group of zombies close in and then Huang kills the zombies with a gun and then he returns to Laurie and then Ferrara takes a truck and flees to escape and then they get in the car and then the zombies patrol the road and then he knows that Missi (Sara Cravens) has worken up and then he tells them that I correspond it. In Chapter 3 Huang tells Laurie and Missi that I am going inside my house and then he goes inside. In Huang's house Huang goes to pick up the computers and then puts them away and then he picks up the lantern and then he leaves it there. Huang goes to the upstairs. Huang tells Ferrara that I know what is right or wrong. Ferrara tells Huang good. Huang tells Ferrara to not let things get out of hand like that. Huang goes in his room. Huang meets his trailer park runner named Tray (Liam O'Brien) who is getting his job in order and then he tells Tray to make things go the same way I want them to go and then Tray says okay. Huang makes it back downstairs. Chapter 4 Huang tells Ferrara to leave and then he tells Laurie and Missi to take cover with him and then a group of zombies arrive and then Huang kills them and then a zombie named Carl Grimes (Paddy Curran) who is Rick's son and then he grabs a hold of Huang and then Huang throws him off and then Laura and Missi gives Huang a bat and then Huang kills Carl with a bat and then he tells Rick Grimes (Bryan Apple) arrives to check it out and then he tells Huang it's okay and then he tells Rick your free to go and then Huang leaves with Laurie and Missi. Chapter 5 Huang tells Laura and Missi that the lifetime was good and it's good to be out and then they go to the car and then they meet with Tray to make sure that nothing like that get's out of hand and then they go to meet a pizza delivery named Darnell (JB Blanc) and Ricky (Paul Bettany) to know how free it gets every day and then they talk together and then they give themselves words that is right. Huang tells them I am happy to hear about it. Huang, Laura, Missi, Tray, Darnell and Ricky gets in the car together. They have a group of zombies and then Tray runs them over with a car. They drive away from the area. Chapter 6 Huang, Laura, Missi, Ricky, Tray and Darnell gives out words so that they can know what to say and then they meet Daryl Dixon (Norman Reedus) to give out more information. Huang tells Daryl Dixon that it's a good word to say it and it's awesome. Daryl Dixon agrees with Huang about it and then he tells him good days are here again. Chapter 7 Huang, Laura, Missi, Ricky, Tray and Darnell wakes up and then they get up and then tells Daryl Dixon that the job is going fine in that word as a term for a year. Huang tells Daryl Dixon that lunch is good. Huang eats lunch with Daryl Dixon. Daryl Dixon tells Huang good thing your here and then he says I'm right. Huang meets Carol Peletier (Tonantzin Carmelo), Maggie Greene (Lauren Cohan) and Michonne (Samara Wiley) who wants to give the intervention more activites and then they talk together and knowing each other and then Huang tells Daryl it's good. Huang walks and then talks to Carol that it was good and then he says right. Huang goes to talk to Missi that this was a good convention to know anything and then Missi says nice time Huang. Huang walks to Daryl and then tells him that this was a clear notice and then they hear walkers coming. Chapter 8 Huang, Laura, Ricky, Tray and Darnell tells Michonne, Maggie Greene and Carol immediatley that the zombies are killing Missi by the time and then they are scared and then Daryl is grabbed by zombies and then Huang uses a axe to kill the walkers attacking Daryl and then he grabs Daryl and then helps him get safe and then he knows that Missi is pulled under by a zombie and then Missi is killed by the zombies later and then Huang shoots and kills the zombies. Huang returns to Laura, Ricky, Tray, Darnell, Michonne, Maggie, Carol and Daryl immediatley and then they need to leave the farm because it was attacked.